


Of Course It Has A Happy Ending

by potterthepoltergeist



Series: Blissember 2020 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blissember, Blissember 2020, Boys In Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gen, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Not Beta Read, One Shot, Short One Shot, and we love him for it, no beta we die like men and women, remus is a snarky little boi, rom com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterthepoltergeist/pseuds/potterthepoltergeist
Summary: wolfstar, blanket hogs, and one sirius black who won't shut up during the movie
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Blissember 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036188
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: Blissember 2020





	Of Course It Has A Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlwithacrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithacrown/gifts).



"I'm cold," Sirius pouted from one end of the couch. Remus threw a blanket onto his head.

"Not what I was looking for," he laughed. Remus snorted and curled up next to him. "I know."

The TV screen flickered to life.

_ An hour later: _

"Oh my gods, they're being idiots," Sirius whispered. "No, Rachel- shut up. Ugh, I hate her."

"Padfoot, I love you, but I'm trying to watch the movie."

"How are you not annoyed by this?"

"I am. I'm just not talking about it out loud. During the movie."

Sirius rolled his eyes and tugged the blanket to his chin. "D'you think they'll end up together by the end?"

"It wouldn't be much of a happy ending if they didn't."

"Yeah, but not all things have a happy ending."

"Sirius, it's a rom-com. Of course it has a happy ending."

"And now you've spoiled the movie for me. Thanks, Moony."

"Shut up."

_ Half an hour later: _

"They should've been making out, like, three miscommunications ago."

"Agreed."

_ Forty-five minutes later: _

"Finally!"

"Told you - happy ending."

"Fuck you."

"Please do."

"Oh, shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed! they really motivate me <3


End file.
